gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside the Mind of Marcus Fenix
Inside the Mind of Marcus Fenix was a series of viral flash videos on the Gears of War main website released by Epic Games in their promotion for Gears of War. It gave hints to events such as the Pendulum Wars, Emergence Day, the Locust War, the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, as well as the fall of Marcus Fenix and resurrection after the Battle of Ephyra. =Locust= wQ2JtRWzxh0&feature=related *Civilian:Hey is this a joke? What is coming out of the ground? Hello...Hello...hello *MARCUS FENIX: Great... that's the last thing I need... A'right, where'd I put those things... there they are... now how do I get out of here? *MARCUS FENIX: Three more. *MARCUS FENIX: HELLO? HELLO? GIVE ME HEAD COUNT! *SCIENTIST: Frankly, other than the fact that they want to kill every man, woman, and child out there... *MILITARY PERSONNEL: I think everyone else in the squad is dead. *SCIENTIST: we know nothing about them. We've tagged them Locusts since this degree of death has only been seen in times of plague. *PREACHER: And the Locust set forth upon the world. And... *SCIENTIST: They're subterranean in nature. That's obvious. Aside from that, I'm afraid... *MOTHER: I'm afraid too honey... but please... be quiet... *MILITARY PERSONNEL: Careful here boys, we ain't seen nothing like these things before. They're big, quick as hell, and they seem to be... *PREACHER: We want to rid the world of all the sinners. And only the pure shall survive the purge. Everyone else, beware. *MILITARY PERSONNEL: extremely dangerous. And I'm telling you, they say the Females uses sound to track its prey. So unless you wanna see our heads get ripped off, be quiet... *MARCUS FENIX: Quiet... *MOTHER: ... honey please... *little girl cries* ... please honey... *MARCUS FENIX: Down to two. =Jacinto= _djrQoZIx0c&feature *In the background, a computer counts down from fifty-nine seconds. *SPEAKER: As all of Sera has learned, peace is fragile. This new ruthless enemy has rendered Sera's leaders either helpless, or dead. This enemy believes Sera is finished. The Coalition of Ordered Governments believes Sera is finished- being this sick, feeble, animal, waiting for slaughter. Today, citizens of Sera, we (COALITION), will take back our planet. To ensure your safety, (COOPERATION), we are reinstating the Fortification Act. All of Sera will be under martial law; no-one is exempt. Survivors should immediately start evacuating to Jacinto Plateau. These (UNCLEAN) creatures, these locusts, (SEEM) are unable to penetrate Jacinto's granite base. Therefore, in Jacinto, we are safe. (FOR NOW). We won't let this rampage go any further. (GIVE UP POWER). The Coalition will employ Sera's entire arsenal of chemical and orbital beam weapons to scorch all Locust infested areas. For those citizens who can't make it to Jacinto, the Coalition appreciates your sacrifice. Please forgive us. This is the only way. *MARCUS FENIX: One left. =Sera= EfjntqWGe_0&hl=en&fs=1 *MARCUS FENIX: Once, things seemed optimistic. *COG politician : After decades of conflict, the Pendulum Wars will soon be over. *LITTLE GIRL: Mommy, is daddy finally coming home? *PRESIDENT: The people of Sera will once again be united... Sharing in the invaluable gift of imulsion as once-optimistic discoverers always envisioned. *SCIENTIST: Well... in a few words... imulsion is a newly discovered fuel source that may render Sera's energy crisis nonexistent. *COG politician: Both rich and poor nations alike, turning point, may I be the first to salute the world as we enter this golden age of prosperity, and peace. *MARCUS FENIX: Guess they all spoke too soon. *REPORTER: It seems like our city has just experienced an earthquake... *SCIENTIST: Cheap and limitless... imulsion may be the answer to all of Sera's fuel problems *LITTLE GIRL: Mommy, what was that sound? *Gear: Mayday, mayday... something just came out of the ground... repeat, they just came out of the ground! *REPORTER: Please stay calm and stay in your homes... the military... has things under control. *MARCUS FENIX: SOLDIER, WHAT'S YOUR SITUATION? *Gear: Everyone fall back, FALL BACK! *: I don't like this. I don't like this. *Gear: *REPORTER: ... sigh... Though still trying to confirm... it seems like reports... saying untold masses of men, women, and children... have been butchered since last night's emergence... are true. *MARCUS FENIX: May I be the first to salute the world as we enter this golden age of prosperity... *COG politician : ... and peace... *MARCUS FENIX: ...and peace. =Marcus= PkmxwzdLrGA *Theron Guard:Die Sapien *MARCUS FENIX: So, what are you going to do when this shit's over? *DOM: Don't know. Maybe I'll teach philosophy at Jacinto U or somethin'. *MARCUS FENIX: Yeah, I could see that. Good morning, today we will be discussing the philosophical theory behind a bullet in the head. *DOM: Yeah, and if they act up, I'll just cut 'em in half. *MARCUS FENIX: Gotta keep them in line somehow, right? *DOM: Exactly. So, how about you? Gonna hold out for Lieutenant? *MARCUS FENIX: BEHIND YOU. BEHIND YOU. *SOLDIER: Sir, there's too many of them. *MARCUS FENIX: THIS SQUAD KEEPS IT'S LINE UNTIL I SAY SO. *DOM: Bro, we just got a distress call. *MARCUS FENIX: Distress call?! Tell 'em we got our own shit to deal with! *DOM: He says he's your old man. *MARCUS FENIX: Shit. Tell Him I'm coming! Category:Browse Category:Gears of War